


Lightly Buttered Bread

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Romance, Short, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin have dinner during a stormy night.





	Lightly Buttered Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Not what you'd expect =) Please review!  


* * *

**Title:** Lightly Buttered Bread  
 **Author:** Izzy  
 **Challenge:** 3 Little Words (Knife, Blood, Lips)  
 **Word Count:** 1,127  
 **Characters:** Brian, Justin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Genre:** I'll give it away if I say it....Romance? Of a sort. One-shot.  
 **Warnings:** Some might think a little OOC...see, I can't give anything away!   
 **Summary:** Muses in bed...and a dinner.   
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **A/N:** Inspired by the 2006 short film "Touch", directed by David Hamilton and starring Bree Michael Warner and Merik Tadros. This is my first one-shot, so I hope you like it. Not what you'd expect. Written for the LiveJournal "3 Little Words" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/queensoftarts/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/queensoftarts/)**queensoftarts**. This may become something more...maybe. If you guys approve. Feedback is my anti-drug.

 

"So I guess the entree wasn't edible?" 

Justin looked up to meet Brian's hazel eyes, sparkling, conflicted, torn between amusement and frustration. 

"It's really not bad," the blond smiled, lightly decorating the French bread, butter knife in hand, short, gentle strokes. 

"Bullshit," Brian smirked. "You've resorted to the bread. At least even _I_ can't fuck up bread and butter." 

Justin continued to butter his bread, a soft smile in place. 

_Brian never cooked._  

The taller man seemed absorbed with Justin's movements, with his beautiful fair features shadowed in candlelight, with the delicate sweep of eyelashes and opening and closing of pink lips as he chewed.

"Fuck." 

Justin looked up, blue eyes alarmed, borderline fearful. The peaceful silence had been broken. "What is it?" 

The brunette leaned across the table. 

"Beautiful." 

A laugh. "Thanks, Brian." 

Outside the storm had still not subsided. Trees swayed in the wind, raindrops hitting the windows with a steady plink. 

_Lightning made the night seem like day._  

"You're quiet," Brian observed, arching an eyebrow. "Care to tell me why?"

Justin sighed, putting down the knife. "Do you think people choose to fall in love?" 

The other man let out a snort, then stopped when he looked up and was met by the blond's stern and slightly hurt stare. 

Justin continued. "Do you think those that do fall in love are really in love? Or do they just tell themselves that they are? How do we know what love is? Who defined it?" 

Brian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I see you haven't disconnected yourself from those thoughts." 

Steely blue clouded. "I didn't know I was supposed to." 

A bitter laugh. "Didn't you?" 

Justin's chair squeaked in protest as the boy shoved himself back from the small table. "Fuck this. Thanks for dinner." He yanked the napkin from his lap, his hand balling it up and clenching it in his fist as he got to his feet. 

Brian also stood up, suddenly remorseful. "Justin...please. Sit down. I didn't mean it. I was just...surprised." 

The blond looked at him warily. "That was shitty." 

The other man nodded. "I know. I didn't know what to say. Those were deep questions, Sunshine." 

Justin hoped he wasn't being mocked. He continued to look at Brian with a suspicious air. 

Brian took a step forward, hoping Justin wouldn't step back. To his relief, Justin stood in place, looking up into the taller man's eyes. 

_Instinct never lets me down..._

"Let's..." Brian's hand hovered near Justin's elbow. "...Go to bed. Okay?" 

The blond suddenly looked unsure. "But we didn't even finish eating your meal." 

The brunette let out a bark of laughter. "Justin, I don't think you can eat much more of that shit. And to be honest, neither can I." 

A smile. 

The storm was still raging outside, with no intention of slowing down.

                        *                           *                         *             

"I've always thought it was all about sex," Brian chuckled as he puffed on a cigarette, flat on his back in bed, looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. 

Another smile. "I know." 

Again, an eyebrow was arched. "But lately..." he trailed off.

Justin took a deep breath and put out his own cigarette on the nightstand's ashtray, rolling over to Brian's side of the bed and placing a gentle hand on Brian's chest. "Lately...?" he prompted. 

Brian shrugged. "I don't know." He had shut down in one moment, closed as suddenly as he had opened. He then propped himself up, so he and Justin were face-to-face, foreheads almost touching. "Now let me ask _you_ something, blond boy." 

"Shoot." 

"What do you find really, passionately sexy?" The brunette's voice had suddenly taken on other qualities. Silky. Seductive. 

A predator. 

Justin chuckled. "You mean you haven't figured me out by now?" 

A smirk graced Brian's lips. "Maybe I have. But I want _you_ to tell me." 

A far-away wistfulness suddenly filled the blond's eyes. "Lips. Lips are sexy. I've always wondered how people figured out, way back when, that lips were so beautiful. So pleasurable. We have all these guidlines now, but they had none. Must have taken a lot of experimentation." 

"Must have been a lot of fun." 

Justin lightly smacked Brian's forearm. 

"What else?" the brunette said after a few moments.

"Fingertips."

"Fingertips, huh?" 

"Yeah. The way they move down my body, finding all the right places. How they sometimes tickle. How they sometimes hurt. How they make me _feel_."  The boy turned to look into Brian's eyes. "Have a smart-ass comment for that, Mr. Kinney?" 

"I say roll over, Sunshine." 

                  *                                     *                                   *

Gentle, but steady entry. 

All the way inside.

Attention lavished on lips, on nipples, on smooth skin of a delicate collarbone. 

Rocking. 

Deep. Slow. Methodical. 

Hips, pelvis against smooth mounds. 

Rain. 

Lighting. 

Gasps of pleasure. 

Erection appearing, disappearing, in moist depths. 

Pulled in. 

_Make me yours._

Thunder. 

Blue stobe lights. 

Fingertips. 

Steady rush. 

Dizzying heights. 

Pleasure beyond anything. 

Blood pounding in ears. 

_Don't ever leave._  
  
                           *                         *                           *

 

Justin padded over to the window and looked out. The storm was over. Birds were out and about again, seeking food. 

The blond looked over at the remains of the awful meal Brian had cooked for them last night, still exactly where they had left them, cold and mostly untouched on the table. 

A shudder ran through the young man. 

_Not you..._

He walked back over to the bed and was mildly surprised to see that Brian had not awakened. Justin glanced at the clock over on the nighstand. It was just a little after 9:00 AM already. 

He began to pull on his clothes from yesterday, quickly, trying hard to ignore Brian's deep, steady breathing. 

Shaking hands struggled with the zipper of his light windbreaker. 

Why? 

_Don't be stupid, Taylor_ , Justin reprimanded himself. _Nothing has changed._

__The boy got to his feet. He looked over to the dresser and was felt surprised once again as he remembered how he'd forgotten his own rules.

Now he looked once more at Brian, fighting with himself, blinking back burning, stubborn tears.  

"Do you think people choose to fall in love?" he asked the still figure once more, in barely more than a whisper. 

Brian didn't stir. 

Justin took that as a sign and turned away. 

_"I used to think it was all about sex. But lately..."_

Shit. 

He was a customer. Like any other. Picked him up last night at his corner and took him home. 

The blond hustler hurried over to the dresser, snatched the money Brian had laid out for him last night, and was out the door. 

Silence echoed in the loft. 

There was nothing to prove that Justin had been there. 

Just the plate. 

And the half-eaten, lightly buttered bread.


End file.
